I'll Protect You
by PotterWeasley97
Summary: Jasmine is the older sister of Stiles. She lead a typical teenage life of balancing homework and boyfriends while trying to be home before curfew. How will her life change when her little brother's best friend becomes a wolf and she meets someone new?
1. Chapter 1 Wolf Bite?

It was around one in the morning when I was trying to get back up to my room without waking my dad up. He was the sheriff of Beacon Hills and there was a girl murder earlier that night, so he was tired and needed to sleep. Plus, I was okay with him not knowing I was out until one. I was relieve when I had reached my room. I turned on my light and barely withheld a scream when I noticed someone sitting on my bed.

"Dad! What are you doing in here?" I yelled at him.

"Wondering why you were not." He said in an eerily calm way, " Considering what time it is, you might want to reconsider your tone with me."

I looked away guiltily.

"Where were you, Jasmine?" Dad asked me.

"I was out with friends, Dad," I told him "We lost track of time I'm sorry"

"By friends, do you mean Jay?" He asked knowing the answer, "I can't make you stay away from him, but that doesn't mean I have to like you being with him. I don't mind you having a boyfriend, Jas, what I mind is when you repeatedly ignore your curfew, and think that it is okay."

" I don't ignore it Dad, we lost-" I tried to say.

"Track of time, I know, I've heard it before Jasmine. This is the third time in two weeks you've been late. You are on thin ice, young lady, be home before eleven and we won't have any problems. Break curfew again, and you won't like the consequences. Now get some sleep you have school in the morning." He said before walking out of the room.

The next morning I wanted to throw my alarm clock across the room when it went off at six thirty. I hated mornings with a burning passion. And, no my sleepiness had nothing to do with being out late.

"Good Morning, Jas" Dad nearly yelled, when I walked into the kitchen. Knowing how tired I would be.

"Shhhh, Daddy-o" I tell him, "Normal people are still half asleep at this time."

Laughing to himself, he left the room. I ate breakfast and went back upstairs to get ready for school. I got dressed into my favorite pink plaid shirt I put on some makeup and make sure I have my mother's ring on. On the way to school, Stiles was telling about looking for the other half of the body with Scott last night. At school, we met up with Scott.

"Okay, let's see this thing. Ooh!" Stiles said when Scott showed him the bite from last night.

"Yep, that is gross" I said not being able to look away.

"Yeah. Whoa! It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." Scott told us.

"A wolf bit you" Stiles questioned.

"Yes" Scott told him.

"I heard a wolf howling" Scott explained

"No, you didn't." Stiles aguered

"What do you mean, no, I didn't? How do you know what I heard?" Scott said confused.

"Because California doesn't have wolves, okay? Not in like 60 years" Stiles told him. .

"Really?" Scott said not believing him.

"Yes, really. There are no wolves in California." Stiles told him.

"All right, well, if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not gonna believe me about when I tell you I found the body." Scott told us.

"You - are you kidding me?" Stiles nearly yelled

"No, man, I wish. I'm gonna have nightmares for a month." Scott explained.

"Oh, god, that is freakin' awesome. I mean, this is seriously gonna be the best thing that's happened to this town since - Since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey, Lydia - You look - Like you're gonna ignore me. You're the cause of this, you know." Stiles said stilling looking at Lydia.

"Uh - huh." Scott said trying not to laugh at

"Draggin' me down to your nerd depths. I'm a nerd by association. I've been scarlet - nerded by you" Stiles mockingly told him.

"You both are nerds forever, deal with it" I said before leaving them to go to my first class.

I had my first class with my boyfriend Jay. We have been together for about eight months. I met Jay at a party last year I was at with Scott and Stiles. Neither Stiles nor my Dad like Jay very much. For the first three months we were together Stiles would find any excuse to not let us alone. This stopped when I accidentally pushed him down the stair when he came into my room when I was doing things with Jay.

"Hey, babe," Jay said to me before kissing me in front of the whole class.

"Jay, stop doing that" I told him while slapping his stomach.

"You know you love it," He said.

"Shut up," I told him while slightly blushing, "We need to be more careful with getting home on time."

"Your dad on you again" He asked.

"Yep, so you know the drill" I told him.

"Yes, I know. You can't be late for a week so he gets off your back about it" He said rolling his eyes.

"Hey, don't say it like that" I told him.

"I just don't see why you think it actually matters" He responds.

"Because unlike you, I don't like my Dad being mad at me," I told him for what felt like that millionth time.

"He would get over it" He said before turning his attention to the teacher as she began class.

Later that day I went with Scott and Stiles to look for Scott's inhaler that he dropped last night in the woods.

"I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing. I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things." Scott was telling us as we walked deeper into the woods.

"Smell things? Like what?" Stiles asked confused.

"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket." Scott told him.

"I don't even have any mint mojito. So all this started with a bite" Stiles questioned him

"What if it's like an infection, like, my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?" Scott said starting to freak out.

"You know what? I actually think I've heard of this - It's a specific kind of infection." Stiles said smirking. I had to bite my lip to stopped myself from laughing.

"Are you serious?" Scott asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think it's called - lycanthropy." Stiles told him.

"What's that? Is that bad?" Scott asked freaked out.

"Oh, yeah, it's the worst. But only once a month." Stiles explained

"Once a month?" Scott asked still not getting the joke.

"On the night of the full moon." Stiles said before howling as I busted out laughing. " Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling."

"Hey, there could be something seriously wrong with me." Scott half yelled at us.

"I know! You're a werewolf! Rrr! Okay, obviously I'm kidding." Stiles said laughing "But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's 'cause Friday's a full moon."

"No, I - I could have sworn this was it." Scott said getting frustrated " I saw the body, the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler."

"Maybe the killer moved the body." Stiles offered for an explanation.

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like 80 bucks." Scott mumbled.

"What are you doing here?" A man in a leather jacket said "Huh? This is private property."

"Uh, sorry, man, we didn't know." Stiles weakly explained.

"Yeah, we were just looking for something, but - Uh, forget it." Scott said then the man tossed Scott his inhaler. "Uhm. All right, come on, I gotta get to work."

"Dude, that was Derek Hale." Stiles said once the man was gone. "You remember, right? He's only like a few years older than us."

"Remember what?" Scott asked. I remembered the fire.

"His family. They all burned to death in a fire, like, ten years ago." Stiles told him.

"I wonder what he's doing back." Scott said. I wondered if I would see he again.

Later that night I was getting ready to go out with Jay and his friends. I had changed into some shorts and my brother's hoodie that I stole.

"Dad, I am leaving" I shouted to him as I came down the stair.

"Alright Jas, but you better-" He started to say

"I know, home before eleven" I said that kissed him on the cheek and went to the door. "I will be, Dad."

Jay was waiting in his car when I ran out the door. I could hear the music as soon as I had opened the door. I ran up to the car and stuck my head in the car to kiss him.

"Hey, babe." He said when I got in the car.

"Where we going tonight?" I asked him.

"A bonfire in the woods," He told me.

"That doesn't sound like a start to a horror film" I said while smiling.

"Don't worry, Jas. I'll protect you for the scary monsters." Jay joked.

We were literally in the middle of the woods and having a bonfire. It was getting late and I was trying to get Jay to leave.

"Jay, I have to get home." I told him for the third time.

"In a minute, Jas." He told me again.

"I don't have a minute!" I yelled at him.

"Really Jas, you're going to make a big deal about this?" He asked me.

"Yes, now take me home" I yelled at him.

"Calm down, Cinderella." He said while trying to pat me on the head.

"Jay! I have to go home, NOW!" I yelled at him actually mad at this point. It was already ten thirty. I needed to go now if I was going to make it home in time.

"Find a different way if your are going to be a bitch about it." He told me before walking away.

"Fuck you, Jay" I yelled at him.

I was going to be late. I knew it. I was now lost in the middle of the woods. It was dark and I was starting to get scared. I was going to call stiles but I didn't have any signal in the middle of the fucking woods. And, then I got lost. I had twenty minutes to get home. Great. Fantastic. Wonderful. My dad is going to kill me.

Suddenly I was falling but before I reached the ground I felt someone catch me. I screamed before looking up to see who caught me. It was Derek. Derek Hale.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked me for the second time today expect now Scott and Stiles weren't there to answer for me.

"Um" I stuttered "I was trying to go home."

"You are in the middle of the woods" He said not believing me.

"I was at a bonfire with my boyfriend. We got into a fight and now he won't take me home." I told him. " Now if you will excuse me, I need to get home.

"I'll take you home," Derek told me.

"Why," I asked him

"You never know what come be out in the woods" He said.

We didn't say anything as he drove me home. I couldn't believe the series of events that happened today. I don't know why, but I trusted Derek. Even though I didn't have to tell me where I lived.

We made to my house at five til eleven. I was so happy I wasn't late.

"Thank you" I told him as I was getting out of the car.

"Stay out of the woods, Jasmine." He told me before driving away.

I ran inside. I don't know why Derek wanted me to stay out of the woods but I wasn't about to go back into them after tonight. However, I wouldn't be opposed to seeing Derek again.

"Right on time" Dad said when I walked in.

"See I told you I didn't injore my curfew" I told him before going up to my room.

I didn't realise how tired I was before I laid down. Jay had texted me to see if I had gotten home, but I didn't reply to him. He could wait til morning for being a jerk. I fell asleep that night thinking about Derek Hale.


	2. Chapter 2 Truth

The next morning I woke up to ten text messages from Jay. He was telling me how he overrated, that he was sorry, and that he loved me. I'll deal with him later, I told myself. Jay was a good guy but most of the time he only seemed to care about himself. I got out of bed and got ready for the day.

"Stiles" I yelled up the stairs "Let's go"

"Calm your sassy pants." He yelled back "I'm coming"

"Well hurry up" I yelled once more.

"I said I'm coming," He said finally coming down the stairs " You just want to get to school so that you can suck on Jay's face."

After Stiles somehow tripped on the last step (which had nothing to do with my foot being there, I'll have you know) we went to school. Stiles didn't realize how wrong he was. I didn't want to see Jay after last night. I wanted to tell Stiles about it but then he would ask how I got home. Something tells me that he would not approve of me being around Derek. But, it's not like anything happened right. But I can't help but feel kind of guilty.

"Jas!" Jay shouted at me while I was at my locker before first period.

"What do you want Jay?" I ask him without even looking at him.

"For you to talk to me," He said, "Please, tell me what it's going to take for you to forgive me?"

"Figure it out on your own" I told him then walk away leaving him at my locker.

After school that day, I was helping Stiles research stuff to help Scott. The lab in LA had reported back they found wolf hairs on the body. Which has made Stiles think that his joke, not some much of a joke. I keep thinking about what Derek had said, how I didn't know what could be in the woods. Did he mean werewolves? Was Scott a werewolf? What was Derek?

I jump from the bed where I was reading a book about the history of lycanthropy when the was a loud knock on the door.

"Get in. You gotta see this thing. I've been up all night reading - websites, books. All this information." Stiles said when he realize that it was just Scott.

"How much Adderall have you had today?" Scott asked while laughing.

"A lot. Doesn't matter. Okay, just listen." Stiles told him.

"Oh, is this about the body? Did they find out who did it" Scott asked not taking Stiles seriously.

"No, they're still questioning people, even Derek Hale," Stiles explained. I didn't know that. Could Derek be a murder?

"Oh, the guy in the woods that we saw the other day," Scott said.

"Yeah! Yes. But that's not it, ok" Stiles exclaimed.

"What, then?" Scott asked confused.

"Remember the joke from the other day? Not a joke anymore." Stiles tried to explain, "The wolf - the bite in the woods. I started doing all this reading. Do you even know why a wolf howls?"

"Should I?" Scott asked more confused.

"It's a signal, okay? When a wolf's alone, it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack," Stiles continued to explain "So if you heard a wolf howling, that means others could have been nearby. Maybe even a whole pack of them."

"A whole pack of wolves?" Scott asked.

"No - Werewolves." Stiles corrected him.

"Are you seriously wasting my time with this? You know I'm picking up Allison in an hour." Scott said jumping up.

"Scott, listen to him," I told him.

"You believe this, Jas?" Scott asked me.

"Yes, I do," I told him shocked that he would think that Stiles was making this up.

"I saw you on the field today, Scott. Okay, what you did wasn't just amazing, all right? It was impossible." Stiles said getting Scott's attention back.

"Yeah, so I made a good shot." Scott tried to weakly explain.

"No, you made an incredible shot, I mean - The way you moved, your speed, your reflexes. Y'know, People can't just suddenly do that overnight." Stiles explained. "And there's the vision and the senses, and don't even think I don't notice that you don't need your inhaler anymore."

"Okay! Dude, I can't think about this now. We'll talk tomorrow." Scott told him.

"Tomorrow?! What? No! The full moon's tonight. Don't you get it?" Stiles protested.

"What are you trying to do? I just made first line. I got a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me, and everything in my life is somehow perfect." Scott said angrily "Why are you trying to ruin it?"

"I'm trying to help. You're cursed, Scott." Stiles explained "You know, and it's not just the moon will cause you to physically change. It also just so happens to be when your bloodlust will be at its peak."

"Bloodlust?" Scott questioned.

"Yeah, your urge to kill," Stiles told him.

"I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill, Stiles," Scott said annoyed.

"You gotta hear this. "The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse." Stiles read from one of the pages "All right? I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does. You gotta cancel this date. I'm gonna call her right now."

"What are you doing?" Scott asked when Stiles reached for his bag.

"I'm canceling the date," Stiles told him

"No, give it to me!" Scott yelled at Stiles while pushing him into the wall.

"Scott!" I yelled at him when he started to punch Stiles. He then instead knocked down the chair.

"I'm sorry. I - I gotta go get ready for that party" Scott said while turning to leave, "I'm sorry."

Stiles slammed his head into the wall out of frustration. I ran up to him from where I was sitting on the bed.

"Stiles! Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm fine." He said to me while picking up the chair. On the back of the chair, there were three scratch marks.

"What do we do now?" I asked Stiles.

"We have to go to that party," He told me.

At the party, I had ran into Jay. Who wanted to know why I had been ignoring him all day.

"Let's see maybe, just maybe," I told him " it was something to do with the fact you left me alone in the middle of the woods at night"

"I told you I was sorry," Jay told me.

"That's beside the point," I said angrily.

"Look I'm sorry I did that Jas baby, really I am," I told me while pushing my hair out of my face.

"I know you are Jay," I said looking down. I wasn't ready to forgive him yet, but I could feel my anger going away.

"Please forgive me, Jas," He said pulling me into a kiss.

"Fine, I guess," I said before kissing him again. "You have to cut the crap though Jay."

"What are you talking about?" He asked me.

"I can't keep breaking curfew," I told him. "Give my dad some time to cool off"

"I know babe." He told me " I love you, Jas."

"I love you too, Jay." I told him and then laid my head on his shoulder as we danced.

Then Scott ran past us looking like he was in pain. Allison was running after him looking confused.

"I have to go," I told Jay before running after them.

"Yo, Scott, you good?" Stiles yelled after Scott as I reached him.

"That's not good", I told stiles.

"Come on", He said while grabbing my arm to pull me with him.

"Allison. I'm a friend of Scott's." Derek Hale told Allison after Scott left. "My name's Derek."

Allison got in Derek's car with him while Stiles and I ran to his jeep to go to Scott's

"Go away." Scott yelled when Stiles knocked on his door.

"Scott, it's us. Let us in," Stiles begged him "Scott. we can help."

"No! Listen, you gotta find Allison." Scott protested.

"She's ok, Scott", I told him.

"She's fine, all right?" Stiles told him as well "I saw her get a ride from the party. She's totally fine, all right?"

"No, I think I know who it is," Scott told us.

"You just let us in. We can try -" Stiles tried again.

"It's Derek. Derek Hale is the werewolf. He's the one that bit me. He's the one that killed the girl in the woods." Scott told us.

"Scott, Derek's the one who drove Allison from the party," Stiles told him in a worried voice. There was a loud noise and Scott was gone.

"Scott!" Stiles yelled after him.

"We have to go check on Allison,", I told him.

Once again, We were running to the jeep. We drove to Allison's house. Stiles ran up to the door and started to knock on it like a madman.

"Hi, Mrs. Argent. Um - You have no idea who I am. I'm a friend of your daughter's." Stiles said when Allison's mom answered the door. " Uh ,Look, this is gonna sound kind of crazy, Really crazy, actually. You know what? Crazy doesn't even describe -

"Allison! It's for you." Allison's mom yelled at her.

"What are you guys doing here,", Allison asked us.

"When came to see if you were alright,", I told her.

"Yeah, I'm fine", She told us "I got a ride home from Scott's friend Derek. Why did Scott run off like that?"

"He had a good reason," Stiles told her. " Trust me, don't give up on him just yet."

"Scott's a good guy, Allison," I told her.

Stiles took me home before heading out to find Scott. I didn't realize how tired I was till I had laid down on my bed. Scott was a werewolf. So was Derek. Did that mean that Derek was the killer?


	3. Chapter 3 Date Night

At the end of school the next, I was at my locker getting ready to leave, when Jay came out of nowhere.

"Jasmine Stilinski!" Jay yelled behind me "Wouldst thou join me for a romantic evening of an Italian delicacy"

"Are you asking me on a date?" I asked him laughing.

"Yes. I'll pick you up at seven." He told me and turned to leave.

"I didn't say I would go," I yelled after him.

"Doesn't matter!" He yelled back.

I laughed at him before going to lacrosse practice to wait for Stiles. I was sitting on the bleachers working on homework when I heard Coach yelling at Scott.

"My - my grandmother can move faster than that. And she's dead. You think you can move faster than the - lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother?" Coach asked Scott.

"Yes, coach," Scott answered.

"I can't hear you." Coach told him.

"Yes, coach," Scott answered again but there was something different in his voice.

"Then do it again. McCall's gonna do it again!" Coach yelled "McCall's gonna do it again! Let's go!"

Scott was running toward Jackson, but instead of trying to score a goal Scott ran into Jackson sending him into the ground. Scott fell to the ground at the same time Jackson did.

"Scott? Scott, you okay?" Stiles asked Scott when we both ran up to Scott.

"I can't control it, Stiles." Scott told him, "It's happening."

"What? Right here? Now?" Stiles panicked "Come on, get up. Come on. Come on."

"What do we do?" I asked Stiles.

"Help me get him to the locker room," Stiles told me.

As we are dragging Scott to the locker room, I thought I saw Derek at the edge of the lacrosse field.

"Come on, here we go. There. That's it." Stiles said panicking "You okay? Scott, you okay?"

"Get away from me!" Scott yelled fully transformed into his werewolf form.

I ran out into the hallway while Scott went after Stiles. What am I supposed to do? I don't know what to do! I can't just leave my little brother in there with a werewolf! Just as I was about to run into try to save my brother, he sprayed Scott with the fire extinguisher.

"Stiles. What happened?" Scott asked confused.

"You tried to kill me." Stiles told me "It's like I told you before. It's the anger. It's your pulse rising. It's a trigger."

"But that's lacrosse. It's a pretty violent game if you hadn't noticed." Scott argued.

"Well, it's gonna be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field. You can't play Saturday. You're gonna have to get out of the game." Stiles told him.

"I'm first line," Scott said looking completely crushed.

"Not anymore," Stiles told him.

Later that night, I was in my room getting ready for my date with Jay, when Stiles ran in.

"Dude!" I yelled at him. "Knock!"

"Sorry, Where are you going?" He asked.

"I have a date," I told him.

"Now?" He asked looking annoyed "You have a date now?"

"Yes," I told him. "Why?"

"I think Derek is at Scott's," He said.

"What does that have to do with me?" I ask him.

"I was going to ask you to come with me to check on him," He told me "Forget it, go on your date."

"Hey!" I called after him when he went to leave "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good," he said, "Apart from the fact that my best friend tried to kill me, and I have to figure out how to stop him from killing other people before Derek kills him."

"We'll figure it out, Stiles," I told him before pulling him into a hug. "You don't have to do this alone. I don't think Derek is going to kill anyone."

"Derek is definitely going to kill someone, Jas," He told me. "He has already killed someone"

"I'm not sure about that, Stiles," I told him "I don't think Derek is a bad guy."

"I do, Jas," He told me. "There is something off with that guy"

"He's been through a lot" I explained. " His family was literally burned alive. Then someone kills his sister and people are blaming him. How would you react if someone killed me and everyone thought it was you?"

"That's different, Jas" He argued, "I'm a sane person!"

"You might now be if you lost everyone like he has" I argued back.

"I'm going to go check on Scott," He said before leaving.

I didn't know why I thought Derek was a good guy. I think he wants to help Scott but doesn't know how to. I know what losing my mother did to me, I couldn't imagine losing my dad and Stiles too. But I don't have time to deal with this right now. I have to finish getting ready for my date.

I went to the bathroom to straighten my hair and finish my make-up. When I got back to my room, I nearly scream because there was someone on my bed.

"What the hell, Derek!" I whisper yelled at him.

" I wanted to see if you are okay." He told me.

"I was before you gave me a heart attack," I said sarcastically.

"You need to stay away for Scott," He told me ignoring my comment.

"That is not going to happen," I told him.

"He is dangerous, Jasmine." He insisted, "He is going to hurt you."

"Scott will not hurt me" I argued.

"You don't know that!" He snapped at me.

"Yes, I do!" I insisted.

"You shouldn't trust him," He told me. "He is not in control and unless you stay out of the way you will get hurt. You shouldn't trust me either."

"You won't hurt me either," I told him.

"I can easily kill you right now," he said threateningly.

"But you won't!" I told him.

"Jas! Jay is here!" My dad yelled from downstairs.

"I'll be down in a minute!" I yelled back.

"You should reconsider who you trust before you get hurt," Derek said before jumping out of my window. I don't have time for this crap! I just want to go on a date with my boyfriend and forget about the supernatural for a couple of hours.

"Sorry about that," I told Jay, " I'm ready now."

"You two have fun tonight. Be home before eleven, Jasmine" Dad reminded me.

"I will be," I said shortly just barely being able to resist rolling my eyes.

"You okay, Jas?" Jay asked me once we were in his car.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I told him.

"You don't seem like it," he said,

"Just stressed," I told him trying to brush it off, "This is exactly what I needed babe."

"What's going on?" Jay asked me.

"Just school." I lied.

"I'm sure you can handle it babe." he tells me.

"I'll be fine, Jay," I told him. I didn't like lying to him but he couldn't know about the supernatural so I didn't really have a choice.

We went to our favorite pizza place in town. It's where we had our first date and where we usually go for date night. We go there so often that they know our order and names. We had finished our dinner and were getting back into the car.

"It's only nine," Jay said once we were in the car, "Do you want to go to the lookout?"

"Definitely," I tell him. We usually go to the lookout after one of our dates to have some more private alone time.

We were laying on the hood of his car at the lookout. I really wished at that moment that I could tell Jay everything that had been going on. I wanted to be able to ask him if he thought I was crazy for trusting Derek. I didn't know why I did but I did. I know Scott won't hurt anyone because it's Scott. Scott doesn't hurt anyone, it's just not like him.

"You're being really quiet tonight," Jay said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I'm fine, Jay," I told him.

"You're not acting like it," He replied, "I'm worried about you, Jas."

"Don't be" I told him before pulling him into a kiss trying to distract him.

"Are you trying to distract me?" He asked me while smiling knowing the answer.

"Is it working" I teased.

"Maybe," He answered before flipping us so that he was on top of me. I felt my heart rate pick up while our make out session began.

I honestly didn't have a single idea how long it had been. I loved moments with Jay like this. It's nice to forget about everything even if it's just for a little bit.

"I should get you home," Jay tells me.

"Yea, I guess so," I said with a sigh

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asks me again.

"I told you I'm fine!" I snapped at him.

"Fine! So sorry for worrying about you." he snapped back. "Get in the car."

"Jay," I said regretting snapping at him immediately.

"Just get in the car, Jas," He said, "You're late already."

"What! What time is it?" I examined.

"It's two," He told me.

"Oh my god!" I said freaking out. "My dad is going to kill me."

"Whatever, just get in the damn car Jas." He snapped at me.

The ride back to my house was silent. Painfully silent. The good news was I didn't have to worry about the supernatural stuff anymore because my dad is literally going to kill me.

The living room light was on when Jay pulled up to my house. Yep, I was dead.

"Jay-" I start to say but he cuts me off.

"Get out," He said turning away from me.

I didn't want to go inside. I didn't want to stay outside. I just wanted to skip to the part where I could go to bed.

"Do you understand the term curfew, Jasmine Claudia." My dad starts as soon as I open the door.

"Dad I-" I started to say.

"I have been waiting for you to get home for four hours!" he yelled. "What do you have to say for yourself, young lady."

"I didn't mean to be late Dad." I tried to explain.

"Four hours Jasmine." He said. " You are not stupid. You know how to read a clock, yes?"

"Yes but-" I started to say.

"No buts," he said. "You are so beyond grounded. Give me your phone."

"Dad please" I begged him.

"Now!" He yelled at me. I handed him it. " You are not going to be going out for a long time Jasmine. And when I say you can, you're new curfew is eight o'clock. From now on for every half an hour you are late, you will be grounded for a week."

"Dad, that's not fair!" I yelled at him.

"What's not fair is sitting here waiting for you to come home for four hours." He yelled back. "I thought something happened to you."

"Dad, I'm sorry," I tell him with tears in my eyes, but I don't let them fall.

"Go to bed, Jasmine." He tells me.

Before I make it up the stairs, my face in covered in tears. Today was complete shit. I felt like complete shit. All I wanted was to cry myself to sleep but of course, I can't even do that! Derek Hale was once again in my room.

"What the fuck Derek." I snapped at him while stilling crying. "You can't just keep waiting for me in my room"

"I thought I told you to stay out of the woods," He said but he looked shocked that I was

"What are you following me," I asked.

"I heard your heart rate pick up" He explained. " I thought you were in danger."

"Well I not, so can you go," I ask him. " I want to go to sleep so that I can forget that I am the world's worst girlfriend _and_ daughter."

"You are not," He said while wiping tears off of my face. I didn't notice how close he was.

"Yes, I am" I whispered.

"Come on, lay down Jas" He pulling me to my bed before sitting down on it and laying my head on his chest. I didn't notice before how good Derek smelled. "Get some sleep."

Derek is gone when I wake up the next morning. I was starting to fall for Derek, but I loved Jay didn't I?


	4. Chapter 4 Maybe I was Wrong

"Jas!" Stiles yelled shaking me awake "Jas! Wake up!"

"Five more minutes," I said. I had fallen back asleep after realizing Derek wasn't there.

"Jas, get up," he said, "You are going to leave me no choice"

"You wouldn't dare!" I examined.

"Try me," he challenged before grabbing my blanket and taking it.

"Stiles!" I yelled at him. I jumped out of bed to start punching him.

"Okay! Okay!" he yelled while I continued to hit him. "Jas, stop!"

"You deserved it! Why didn't Dad wake me up?" I asked him. My dad always woke me up before Stiles because he said that I was much much easier to get up.

"He's probably just still mad," Stiles told me.

"I really didn't mean to be out that late" I said guiltily. I really hated my dad being mad at me. Plus, he had so much going on at work.

"I'm not the one you need to make it up to," he told me before pulling me into a hug.

"I know," I told him.

I wasn't just upset because of fighting with my dad. I was also fighting with Jay. Plus there was whatever the hell what going on between Derek. Not to mention that the killer was still out there.

Later at school, my day still hadn't gotten any better. Jay stilled wasn't talking wasn't talking to me. I was walking to Scott's locker with Stiles when we both stopped because we saw our dad.

"Hey, come here," Stiles said as he pulled Scott away from his locker.

"What?" Scott questioned.

"Come here." Stiles repeated "Tell me what they're saying. Can you hear 'em?"

"Curfew because of the body," Scott told us.

"Unbelievable," Stiles exclaimed, "Our dad's out looking for a rabid animal, while the jerk - off who actually killed the girl is just hangin' out, doing whatever he wants."

"I still don't think it's Derek, Stiles," I told him. I knew it wasn't Derek. There was no way he would do that, not after what happened last night.

"Don't even start right now," he warned me.

"Well, you can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek," Scott said stopping us from fighting.

"I can do something," Stiles told him.

"Like what?" Scott asked him.

"Find the other half of the body," Stiles said before walking away. He could not be serious.

"Are you kidding?" Scott asked him.

Lydia was introducing Allison to someone on the lacrosse team and Scott did not seem very happy about it. I was walking down to my locker when Jay came up to me.

"We need to talk," He told me.

"Oh, so now you're talking to me," I sarcastically said.

"Could you be serious for like half a fucking second, Jas?" Jay asked me annoyed.

"Fine!" I snapped at him. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I think we should break up," He told me. I stopped walking.

"Y-You what?" I stuttered out.

"You know just as much as I do that this isn't working," He told me "I've barely been able to see you and every time I have we've fought. I tried to get past it by taking you out on our date last night. But even that turned into a fight. I don't know what it going on with you but you made it clear that I can't know."

"It's not like that Jay." I tried to tell him. I could feel tears in my eyes, but I couldn't cry here not at school.

"I'll see you around Jas." He said before walking away.

After school, I was laying on my bed and once again was crying. I couldn't help it. I just didn't understand why Jay broke it off. I needed him with everything that was going on. I knew I couldn't tell him about the supernatural but I wish I could. I was so lost in thought I didn't notice my dad walk in.

"Hey, what's wrong baby girl?" He asked me sitting down on the bed.

"I'm ok, Dad." I tried to tell him.

"No, you are not" he insisted "Tell me what's wrong"

"Really it's nothing, Dad" I started to say before he raised his eyebrows at me "Fine, Jay broke up with me."

"I'm sorry, Jas," he told me while wiping away my tears.

"Sorry enough to unground me?" I asked him smirking.

"Nice try," he said laughing. I still felt bad about last night.

"Can't blame me for trying," I tell him. "You were right."

"What do you mean?" he asked me confused.

"I have been ignoring my curfew" I admitted "I didn't think I was, but now I realize that I had been. Whenever I was out I just wouldn't pay attention to what time it was. I'm sorry dad"

"I don't give you a curfew for my sake, are dangerous people out there. I know you and Stiles think that nothing ever happens in this town, but as sheriff, I have seen what happens at night here. I can't lose you or Stiles too. You, kids, are my life, Jasmine. I love you guys too much" he told me with tears in his eyes causing me to start to cry again.

"I love you too, Dad," I told him before he hugged me.

"You are officially ground for three weeks. You will get your phone back in a week." He told me, "I'm serious about what I said last night. I've been letting you get away with it way too often."

"I know Dad but can I please please please go to the lacrosse game, it's just that it's Scott's first game of being first line and I know how important it is to him and I want to be there for him. I know it's my own fault that I'm grounded but-" I rambled until he cut me off.

"Yes, but you have to stay with me the whole time. No talking to anyone." He told me "I have to get back to the station."

I was glad that my dad and I were done fighting. It sucked that I was grounded but it's my own fault so I can't complain that much. It also sucked that Jay broke it off but I was determined to get him back. I know I messed it up but I knew I could fix it.

I must have fallen asleep at some point because when Stiles ran into my room, I jumped awake and fell off my bed.

"Stiles! What the hell!" I yelled at him.

"Sorry! We have to get to Scott's," he told me. I could tell he had taken a lot of Adderall. "He thinks he found something!"

"Stiles I'm grounded remember," I reminded him.

"He's at work, he won't know," he told me.

"I'm blaming you if I get caught," I told him, "I'm a terrible person."

Stiles was serious flipping out. He didn't even wait for me before running up to Scott's room

"What did you find? How did you find it?" Stiles was yelling when I got up to Scott's room. " Where did you find it? And, yes, I've had a lot of Adderall, so -"

"I found something at Derek Hale's," Scott told us.

"Are you kidding? What?" Stiles yelled.

"There's something buried there," Scott told us. I didn't want to believe it. "I could smell blood."

"That's awesome!" Stiles yelled and I glared at him "I mean, that's terrible. Whose blood?"

"I don't know. But when we do, your dad nails Derek for the murder. And then you help me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing." Scott said determinedly "Because there's no way I'm not playing that game."

"Derek's not the killer," I tell them.

"Yes! He is!" Stiles yelled at me. "And we're going to prove you wrong, Jas"

"Am I missing something?" Scott asked confused.

"Jas, here, thinks that we should trust Derek," Stiles told Scott.

"What? No way!" Scott yelled.

"See! Even Scott agrees with me," Stiles said to me.

Stiles dropped me off at home before they went to the hospital so that Scott could get the dead girl's scent. I didn't know how I was going to prove them wrong about Derek but I was going to. I apparently need to remember to lock my window because when I got up to my room Derek was there again.

"Seriously," I asked him. "What. The. Fuck."

"I wanted to see if you're alright." he told me.

"There are ways of doing that without sneaking into my room," I tell him.

"I don't have your number." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well I don't have my phone right now, but I'll get to you when I do," I told him rolling my eyes.

"What happen last night?" He asked me.

"Why do you care?" I challenged.

"Honestly, I don't know," he said bluntly "There's something drawing me to you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked him.

"I don't know," he told me "Tell me what happen, Jas"

So I did. I talked to him for two hours. I talked to him about Jay, and how I'm scared for Scott. I talked to him about my dad. I talked about to him about everything that was bothering me. Derek was a really good listener.

"Your dad is home." He told me, "I should go."

"Thanks for listening to me," I tell him. I suddenly get the urge to hug him. So I do. He stiffens but hugs me back. We stared at each other for a second before he jumps out of the window.

Now more than ever I believed that Derek was innocent. Now I just had to prove it.

The next morning I was woken up by Stiles roughly shaking me.

"Jas!" he yelled "Come on. Wake up!"

"Do you have to yell so much!" I said sitting up.

"This is important," he told me "We found the other half of the body!"

"What where?" I asked.

"Derek's," He told me. I couldn't be wrong about Derek, Right?


	5. Chapter 5: Lacrosse Game

"What!" I yelled at Stiles. I didn't want to believe it. There was no way Derek could have killed that girl.

"Yeah, Dad just arrested him." Stiles told me "See, I told you we couldn't trust him."

"Derek isn't the killer," I told him.

"You're wrong, Jas." he argued " I just helped Scott dig up the other half of her body at his house. That does leave much room for questioning"

"I'm not wrong Stiles," I argued back.

"Why do you want to trust him so much?" Stiles questioned.

"I don't know," I told him without looking at him.

"Oh my god!" Stiles examined "You like him!"

"W-What I do not" I stuttered while blushing.

"How many times have you seen him?" Stiles demanded.

"Uh, um a couple of times?" I told him.

"You have to stay away from him!" Stiles yelled.

"No, I don't Stiles" I argued.

"He's dangerous," Stiles insisted, "Besides Derek is way too old for you."

"He is not!" I yelled, "But it's not like I can see him now anyway because some dumbasses got him arrested."

"You better stay away for him, Jasmine" Stiles told me.

"What are you going to do about it?" I challenged.

"I'll tell Dad," he threatened.

"You wouldn't dare," I told him shocked.

"Try me," he said smugly.

"I hate you," I told him.

Later that day, I was getting ready for the lacrosse game. I had been thinking about Derek all day. I didn't know what was going on between us, but it was definitely something, right? But, then there was Jay. I loved him but I mean we were over, and it's not like anything was really happening between Derek and me. I was so confused.

"You ready for the game?" Dad asked me.

"Yeah, let's go," I told him. I was glad for something else to think about.

When we got to the game Stiles was sitting on the bench looking nervous, he was chewing on his lacrosse glove. I was also worried about Scott. I really hoped that the game would go smoothly.

"Hey, kid," Dad said to Stiles.

"Hey," Stiles said without looking up.

"So, you think you'll see any action tonight?"

"Action?" Stiles questioned not meaning playing lacrosse "Maybe."

We made on way over to the stands. I wave at Scott's mom when we sit by her. Lydia and the new girl that Scott liked, Allison, were sitting behind us. Jackson scored the first goal and everyone started to cheer. Scott was staring at the crowd and I looked back and saw Lydia and Allison holding up a sign for Jackson. Ouch. I felt bad for Scott.

"Which one is Scott again?" I heard someone ask Allison.

"Number 11," Lydia told him. "Otherwise known as the only one who hasn't caught a single ball this entire game."

"I hope he's okay," Allison said.

"I hope we're okay. We need to win this. Allison. A little help here?" Lydia said before making Allison help her hold the sign back up. I hoped Scott didn't noticed.

Then Scott started to play incredibly. He got the ball then ran down the entire field and scored a goal. Making the game four to five. We only need one more goal to tie up the game. I jumped up cheering for Scott.

"McCall!" I heard Coach yelling. 'Pass to McCall!"

Scott looked at a player of the other team then the player passed him the ball. That's not good. I hoped he didn't shift. I thought back to Derek's warning. He said that Scott was dangerous when he didn't have control. Scott was running down the field again. This time when he threw the ball, it went through the goalie's stick into the net. The game was tied. We only needed one more!

Scott got the ball again, but this time I could tell something was off.

"You can do it Scott" I heard Allison whisper to herself. I knew Scott heard her. He threw the ball and make the winning score. The whole crowd ran into the field. I was happy that we won but I was worried about Scott. I couldn't see where he went.

"Dad, What's wrong," Stiles asked him. He was on the phone with someone.

Stiles and I were running to the locker room. We had to find Scott and tell him what our dad had told us. Dad had to go to the station so I got to go with Stiles. I ran into Stiles when he stopped running. I look up and saw Scott and Allison kissing.

"I gotta get back to my dad," Allison told Scott," Hi, Stiles, Jas"

"Hey, yeah," Stiles replied.

"I kissed her," Scott told us with the goofiest smile I have ever seen.

"I saw," Stiles told him.

"She kissed me," Scott said.

"Saw that too. That's pretty good, huh?" Stiles asked him enjoying this.

"I - I - I don't know how, but I controlled it. I pulled it back. Maybe I can do this," Scott said hopeful, "Maybe it's not that bad."

"Yeah, heh. We'll talk later, then." Stiles told him not wanting to ruin Scott's mood.

"What?" Scott asked because he could tell something was wrong.

"Tell him," I told Stiles.

"The, uh, medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found" Stiles started to explain.

"And?" Scott asked.

"Well, I'll keep it simple. Medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal, not human. Derek's human, not animal. Derek not killer. Derek let out of jail." Stiles explained.

"Are you kidding?" Scott asked.

"No, and here's a bigger kick in the ass. My dad I.D.'d the dead girl. Both halves. Her name was Laura Hale," Stiles told Scott.

"Hale?" Scott asked confused.

"Derek's sister," Stiles told him.  
After that, we went home. I still thought Derek was innocent. I didn't care what Stiles said. I had to talk to Derek. I hoped he would be in my room when I got home, but he wasn't. I had to know if he killed his sister. I didn't think he did but what if I was wrong.

"So you killed her?" Stiles asked Scott. It was the next day at school and Scott was telling us about the dream he had.

"I don't know. I just woke up." Scott told us. " And I was sweating like crazy, and I couldn't breathe. I've never had a dream where I woke up like that before."

"Really? I have. Usually ends a little differently." Stiles told him.

"I so do not want to think about that, " I told Stiles.

"A, I meant I've never had a dream that felt that real, and "B," never give me that much detail about you in bed again," Scott told him

"Noted. Let me take a guess here -" Stiles started to say

"No, I know, you think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow like I'm gonna lose control and rip her throat out," Scott said.

"No, of course not." Stiles tried to tell him but changed his mind when Scott looked at him. "Yeah, that's totally it. Hey, come on, it's gonna be fine, all right? Personally, I think you're handling this pretty freakin' amazingly. You know, it's not like there's a lycanthropy for beginners class you can take."

"Yeah, not a class, but maybe a teacher," Scott told him.

"Who, Derek? You forgetting the part where we got him tossed in jail?" Stiles asked him shocked.

"Yeah, I know, but chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus, it felt so real," Scott explained to him.

"How real?" Stiles asked him.

"Like it actually happened," Scott told us.

We walked out the door that lead outside to see a bus covered in blood.

"I think it did." Stiles said shocked causing Scott to freak out "She's probably fine."

"You didn't do that," I told Scott.

"She's not answering my texts," he told us.

"It could just be a coincidence, all right?"Stiles suggested "A seriously amazing coincidence."

"Just help me find her, okay? Do you see her?" Scott practically begged us.

"No," Stiles told him. Scott was seriously freaking out. He was running trying to find Allison. Suddenly he stops and leans his head on a locker. He was breathing really hard. He was starting to shift. He punched the locker and backed up straight into Allison.

"You scared the hell outta me." She said told him as she dropped everything.

"You're okay," Scott said.

"Once my heart starts beating again, yeah." She joked "What?"

"I'm just happy to see you," Scott told her.

"Attention, students, this is your principal. I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses. While the police work to determine what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled." The principal said over the intercom.

"Save me a seat at lunch?" Allison asked Scott.

"Yeah," Scott told her before we walked around the corner to see that the locker that Scott punched was Jackson's.

"What are you looking at, asswipe?" Jackson asked Scott when he noticed him looking at him trying to fix his locker.

"I'll see you at lunch, Scott," I said laughing before going to my own locker.


	6. Chapter 6 Train Wreck

By lunchtime, we have found out the man that was attacked on the bus was still alive. Scott was convicted that he had done it which is what we were talking about as we sat down at the lunch table.

"But dreams aren't memories." Stiles argued.

"Then it wasn't a dream. Something happened last night, and I can't remember what." Scott explained.

"You wouldn't hurt anyone, Scott" I told him.

"What makes you so sure that Derek even has all the answers?" Stiles asked him.

"Because during the full moon he wasn't changed," Scott explained, "He was in total control while I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy."

"You don't know that." Stiles argued.

"I don't not know it. I can't go out with Allison. I have to cancel" Scott

Stiles: No, you're not cancelling, okay? You can't just cancel your entire life. We'll figure it out."

"Figure what out?" Lydia Martin says before sitting down with us. All of her friends sit with us. Now, I'm friends with more people than Stiles but I was never friends with Lydia or any of her friends. I hated Jackson because of the shit he does to Stiles and Scott. Danny was friends with Jay though.

"Just, uh, homework," Scott lied.

" Why is she sitting with us?" Stiles quietly asked us. We just shrugged our shoulders at him.

"Get up," Jackson told some guy, I didn't know his name.

"How come you never ask Danny to get up?" The guy asked Jackson.

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot. So I hear they're saying it's some type of animal attack. Probably a cougar," Danny said getting everyone's attention.

"I heard mountain lion." Jackson told him.

"A cougar is a mountain lion." Lydia told him before going back to acting dumb, "Isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is," I told her while rolling my eyes at her. Sometimes I didn't understand why Stiles liked her at all.

"Who cares? The guy's probably some homeless tweaker who's gonna die anyway" Jackson told everyone.

"Actually, I just found out who it is. Check it out." Stiles told us while holding up his phone so we could see the video.

"The Sheriff's department won't speculate on details of the incident but confirmed the victim, Garrison Meyers, did survive the attack. Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical condition." The reporter in the video said.

"I know this guy," Scott told us.

"You do?" Allison asked him.

"Yeah, when I used to take the bus back when I lived with my dad. He was the driver," Scott told us. He definitely thought it was him now.

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please? Like, oh, where are we going tomorrow night? You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?" Lydia asked Allison.

"Um, we were thinking of what we were gonna do." Allison said looking confused.

"Well, I am not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos, so if the four of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun." Lydia annocused.

"Hanging out? Like, the four of us? Do you wanna hang out, like us and them?" Scott asked Allison.

"Yeah, I guess. Sounds fun." Allison told him. The only one that looked like they actually wanted this to happen was Lydia.

"You know what else sounds fun? Stabbing myself in the face with this fork." Jackson told them.

"How 'bout bowling? You love to bowl," Lydia asked Jackson.

"Yeah, with actual competition," Jackson told her.

"How do you know we're not actual competition? You can bowl, right?" Allison asked Scott.

"Sort of." Scott told her. This was not going to go well.

"Is it sort of, or yes?" Jackson challenged.

"Yes. In fact, I'm a great bowler." Scott told him and I nearly choked on my water.

"You're a terrible bowler." Stiles told Scott while we were leaving school that day.

"I know! I'm such an idiot." Scott told us.

"God, it was like watching a car wreck. I mean, first it turned into the whole group date thing. And then out of nowhere comes that phrase." Stiles told him.

"Hang out," Scott said like it was the words burned his tongue.

"You don't hang out with hot girls, okay? It's like death. Once it's hanging out, you might as well be her gay best friend. You and Danny can start hanging out."

"How is this happening? I either killed a guy or I didn't." Scott said freaking out.

"I don't think Danny likes me very much." Stiles said ignoring Scott

"I ask Allison on a date, and now we're hanging out," Scott said ignoring Stiles.

"Am I not attractive to gay guys?" Stiles asked us.

"I make first line, and the team captain wants to destroy me, and now—now I'm gonna be late for work." Scott said before leaving.

"Wait, Scott, you didn't - am I attractive to gay guy - you didn't answer my question." Stiles yelled to Scott.  
"I'm sure plenty of males find you attractive, Stiles" I told him.

When we got home my dad was getting in his car to leave but he stopped me from going inside.

"I'm giving you your phone back, Jasmine," He told me, "You're still fulling grounded but I would just feel better if I could call you with the strange things that have been going on."

"Thank you!" I told him.

"But, if you don't answer when I call, I'm going to murder you myself." He told me, "Tell your brother that goes for him as well"

"Will do, Dad" I tell him, "I love you"

"I love you too baby girl. I have to get back to work." He told me before leaving.

I ran up to room to find the paper with Derek's phone number on it. I needed to talk to him for a while now.

" _Can we talk - Jas"_ I texted Derek.

I looked at the other text messages I had missed while not having my phone. There was a few from Jay and some of my friends.I couldn't wait for Derek to answer. I had so many questions.

The knock on my window almost made me fall out of bed.

"This wasn't what I was expecting," I tell Derek while opening the window for him.

"I figured this was more of a face to face conversation," He told me.

"Yeah, it probably is" I tell him sitting back on my bed.

"What did you want to ask me?" Derek asked me while he sat down.

"You didn't kill your sister," I said.

"No, I didn't" he told me surprised at my bluntness.

"But, you know who did?" I asked him.

"I don't know who it was but I know what it is," he explained to me, " It's called an alpha. Scott and I are betas. An alpha has more power and is more animal than betas."

"Is that why you came back here?" I asked him.

"I came back looking for my sister," he told me, "but when I got here she was already dead. Her body was being used as bait. The alpha wants a pack and he's going to do whatever it takes to get Scott in his pack."

"Scott won't do join him," I reminded him.

"I know that, Jas," he told me, "but, what is he willing to do if it means Allison is safe"

"I don't know," I admitted, "They don't trust you."

"I know they don't and you shouldn't either," He told me.

"You are not the bad guy," I told him.

"You don't know that Jasmine!" he yelled at me.

"Shh, Stiles is going to hear you," I snapped at him, "I do know that because if you were the bad guy, I would be dead."

"He's not even here," he told me, "I could have a reason for keeping you alive."

"Would you stop trying to scare me? I trust you! Deal with it!" I yelled at him.

"You're going to regret it," He told me.

"You're wrong because I know that you would protect me," I told him.

"You're right I'll protect you from my world." He admits.

"And I'll protect you from you." I told him. Then he does something I didn't expect, he kissed me! Derek Hale kissed me!

"I should go," he said suddenly breaking the kiss.

"Derek wait-" I tried to stopped him but he was already gone.

I couldn't believe what had just happened. Derek Hale kissed me. Derek put his lips on my lips. This meant something but I couldn't tell anyone. Derek was way older than me. My dad would never approve. It would be kind of hot to have a secret like Derek. Things just got a lot more complicated than before. Plus I still didn't know if Scott hurt the bus driver. What had my life turned into.


	7. Chapter 7 Death Scare

I didn't know how long I laid in bed. I was so lost in thought. Did I want to be with Derek? I just got out of a relationship plus there was the age gap. I felt so selfish for being concerned about my love life when Scott thought he was the one that hurt the bus driver. I didn't even notice when Stiles came in my room.

"We have a problem," Stiles told me.

"What's going on now," I asked him trying to hide that he had scared me.

"Scott was on the bus last night," he explained.

"He wasn't the one that attack that man was he?' I ask not wanting to doubt Scott.

"No, it wasn't him," he said looking slightly hesitant, "It was Derek."

"No, that doesn't make sense," I dismissed, "'Why would Derek help Scott remember him attacking someone."

"We think it some kind of pack thing," he explained, "Like to be apart of the pack Derek wants Scott to kill someone with him."

"That's ridiculous as Derek hasn't killed anyone," I reminded him. I wanted to tell Stiles about the alpha but that would mean telling him about Derek being here. I couldn't do that.

"Yes, he has," Stiles argued.

"I'm not arguing about this," I told him.

"You haven't seen him, have you?" he asked me.

"Of course I haven't," I lied, " I can't leave the house remember,"

'Kids! Dinner!" Dad yelled up the stair before Stiles could response. I knew he didn't believe me.

Dinner was cut short when Dad was called back into work. The bus driver was dead. Stiles left right after Dad to tell Scott.

" _You need to tell Scott about the Alpha"_ I texted Derek. I didn't care what Stiles said. Derek was the good guy.

" _I will. I'm sorry about earlier. It's best if we don't see each other."_ Derek replied. Of course, he would say that, because why not make things more complicated. I didn't know what to think. On one hand I had loved Jay and to move on so quickly seem wrong. But, on the other hand the kiss was great and being with Derek was so different than being with Jay. I know Jay cared about me but he was always interested in what I was thinking. Yet, at the same none of this matter because Derek didn't want us to be a thing and if things continued to go on this path we all would be dead sooner than later.

I didn't sleep well that night. It took me forever just to fall asleep. So, the next day I was barely awake in history class that I had with Scott and Stiles. We were talking about what Derek had told Scott last night. I was glad Derek actually did tell him. I tried texting Derek that morning but he hadn't replied.

"If Derek isn't the Alpha if he's not the one who bit you, then who did?" Stiles asked Scott.

"I don't know, " he told Stiles

"Did the Alpha kill the bus driver?"Stiles asked Scott.

"I don't know," Scott told him getting annoyed at the questioning.

"Does Allison's dad know about the Alpha?" Stiles asked Scott not noticing the irritation.

"I don't know!" Scott yelled. "Jeez."

"Dude, you need to study more," Stiles joked when the teacher had back our tests. I had got a B minus while Stiles got an A and Scott got a D minus, "That was a joke. Scott, it's one test. You're gonna make it up. Do you want help studying?"

"No. I'm studying with Allison after school today." Scott told him.

"That's my boy," Stiles exclaimed proudly.

"We're just studying," Scott told him.

"Uh, no, you're not," Stiles told him.

"No, I'm not?" Scott asked him.

"Scott, just studying is definitely not studying," I told Scott.

"But, you went to Jay's just to study right?" Stiles asked me.

"Of course we did Stiles," I told Stiles. If we had maybe I wouldn't of had to retake this class.

"Guys, relax, we are just studying," Scott told us. "It doesn't have to more right?"

"No, not if I'm forced to live vicariously through you. If you go to her house today and squander that colossal opportunity, I swear to God I'll have you de - balled." Stiles told him.

"Okay. Just - Stop with the questions, man." Scott told him.

"Done. No more questions. No more talk about the Alpha or Derek. Especially Derek - who still scares me" Stiles told him. I felt bad for not telling Stiles about Derek.

It was the end of the school day, and I couldn't be happier about that. I was falling asleep as soon as I got into Stiles's jeep.

"Oh, my God." Stiles yelled causing me to jump awake. Stiles had hit Derek with the jeep. "You've gotta be kidding me. This guy's everywhere,"

"What the hell?" Scott asked when he ran up to Derek. Stiles and I went to him as well.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked Derek.

"I was shot," Derek explained.

"He's not looking so good, dude," Stiles told Scott looking grossed out.

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott asked Derek ignoring Stiles.

"I can't. It was - it was a different kind of bullet." Derek explained.

"A silver bullet?" Stiles asked him.

"No, you idiot," Derek answered annoyed.

"Wait, wait. That's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours," Scott told Derek.

"What? Who - who said 48 hours?" Derek asked Scott confused.

Scott: The one who shot you. What are you doing? Stop that!" Scott yelled at Derek as his eyes were shifting.

"I'm trying to tell you, I can't!" Derek yelled at him.

"Derek, get up!" Scott yelled back.

"Come on, Derek," I told him.

'Help me to put him in the car." Scott yelled at me and Stiles.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used," Derek told Scott after we got him in the jeep.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Scott asked him

"Cause she's an Argent. She's with them." Derek told him.

"Why should I help you?" Scott asked him

"To stop him from dying," I yelled at Scott.

"Because you need me," Derek told him.

"Fine. I'll try. Hey, get him out of here." Scott told Stiles.

"I hate you for this so much." Stiles told him before driving off. I couldn't believe this was happening. Derek couldn't die. He just couldn't. I wasn't about to lose another person like this. I couldn't watch someone else die.

"Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats, okay? We're almost there," Stiles told Derek.

"Almost where?" Derek asked confused.

"Your house," Stiles told him like it was obvious.

"What? No, you can't take me there." Derek panicked.

"I can't take you to your own house?" Stiles asked him not understanding his panic.

"Not when I can't protect myself." Derek explained. Stiles pulled the jeep over in frustration

"All right. What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet?" Stiles asked him "Hmm? Are you dying?"

"Not yet. I have a last resort." Derek told him

"What do you mean? What last resort? Oh, my God. What is that?" Stiles asked when Derek showed him where he had been shot. I immediately regretted looking at it. "Oh, is that contagious? You know what, you should probably just get out. "

"Start the car. Now." Derek told Stiles.

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay? In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead." Stiles snapped at him.

"Start the car, or I'm gonna rip your throat out. With my teeth," Derek threatened. Oh god why did he have to been so attractive.  
"What am I supposed to do with him?" Stiles asked Scott when he finally called him. We had been sitting on the side of the road for a while now.

"Take him somewhere, anywhere," Scott told Stiles.

"And, by the way, he's starting to smell," Stiles complained.

"Like - like what?" Scott questioned.

"Like death," Stiles told him.

"Okay, take him to the animal clinic," Scott told Stiles.

"What about your boss?" Stiles asked.

"He's gone by now. There's a spare key in the box behind the dumpster." Scott explained.

"You're not gonna believe where he's telling me to take you," Stiles told Derek before Derek took the phone from him.

"Did you find it?" Derek asked him.

"How am I supposed to find one bullet? They have a million. This house is like - the Walmart of guns." Scott asked him.

"Look, if you don't find it, then I'm dead, all right?" Derek explained.

"I'm starting to think that wouldn't be such a bad thing," Scott told him. He didn't hate Derek that much did he?

"Then think about this. The Alpha called you out against your will. He's gonna do it again. Next time you either kill with him or you get killed. So if you wanna stay alive, then you need me. Find the bullet." Derek told Scott.  
After they got off the phone we went to the animal clinic. My head felt like it was spinning. I was freaking out. I was so scared that Derek was going to die.

"Does Northern blue monkshood mean anything to you?" Stiles asked while he unlocked the door to the clinic.

"It's a rare form of wolfsbane. He has to bring me the bullet." Derek said after he sat down on a stack of pet food unable to stand.

"Why?" Stiles questioned.

"Cause I'm gonna die without it," Derek told us.  
"Okay. You know, that really doesn't look like anything some echinacea and a good night of sleep couldn't take care of." Stiles told Derek after we got into the clinic. Derek had taken off his shirt and now we could easily see the wound. If he didn't have blood running down his arm and looking like he could drop dead any second, I would appreciate the view a lot more.

"When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me," Derek explained.

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" Stiles asked him. I could tell Stiles was actually starting to worry.

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time, last resort," Derek told us.

"Which is?" Stiles asked him

"You're gonna cut off my arm," Derek told him holding up a saw.

"He's going to what?" I exclaimed.  
"Oh, my God. What if you bleed to death?" Stiles asked him.

"It'll heal if it works," Derek told him.

"Ugh. Look - I don't know if I can do this." Stiles said looking like he was trying not to puke.

"Why not?" Derek growled at him.

"Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!" Stiles yelled at him.

"You faint at the sight of blood?" Derek questioned.

"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped - off arm!" Stiles yelled at him, I wasn't happy about the picture either.

"All right, fine. How about this? Either you cut off my arm, or I'm gonna cut off your head." Derek threatened.

"Okay, you know what, I'm so not buying your threats any -" Stiles started to say before Derek pulled him over the exam table by the collar of his shirt. "Oh, my God. Okay. All right, bought, sold. Totally. I'll do it. I'll do it. What? What are you doing? Holy God, what the hell is that?"

Derek had puked up a black liquid. I was going to puke as well.

"It's my body - Trying to heal itself," Derek explained.

"Well, it's not doing a very good job of it," Stiles told him.

"Now. You gotta do it now." Derek told him.

"Look, honestly, I don't think I can," Stiles said again.

"Just do it!" Derek screamed.

"Oh, my God. Okay, okay. Oh, my God. All right, here we go!" Stiles said trying to get himself to be able to do it. This could not be happening.

"Stiles!" Scott yelled from the other room. Oh, thank god, Scott was here so Stiles didn't have to do it.

"Scott?" Stiles asked as Scott came in the room.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott asked when he saw the saw against Derek's arm.

"Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares," Stiles told him

"Did you get it?" Derek asked Scott.

"What are you gonna do with it?" Stiles asked Derek as Scott handed him the bullet.

"I'm gonna - I'm gonna - " Derek started to say before he passed out.

"No. No, no, no, no." Scott said while running after the bullet. Stiles and I ran over to Derek.

"Derek. Derek, come on, wake up." Stiles tried to wake Derek up, "Scott, what the hell are we gonna do?"

"I don't know! I can't reach it." Scott yelled.

"He's not waking up!" Stiles said in a panic.

"Come on," Scott said trying to reach the bullet.

"I think he's dying. I think he's dead!" Stiles said completely freaking out.

"Just hold on! Come on. Oh! I got it! I got it!" Scott yelled out.

"Stiles! Do something!" I yelled at him.

"Please don't kill me for this. Ugh! Ow! God!" Stiles yelled as he punched Derek causing to wake up. Once Scott gave Derek the bullet, he bite it in half. He dumped the powder on to the table and set it on fire. The fire caused the powder to act like a sparkler. Then Derek put the powder into his wound.

"That - Was - Awesome! Yes!" Stiles yelled when Derek had stopped screaming because of the pain and the wound had healed.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked Derek.

"Well, except for the agonizing pain," Derek told him.

"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health," Stiles said laughing.

"Okay, we saved your life, which means you're gonna leave us alone, you got that? And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad, and I'm gonna tell him everything - " Scott threatened.

"You're gonna trust them? You think they can help you?" Derek interrupted.

"Well, why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are." Scott told him.

"I can show you exactly how nice they are," Derek told him.

Scott left with Derek so that Derek wanted to show him. I was exhausted.

"Are you okay, Jas?" Stiles asked me on the way home.

"Not really, but it's okay," I told him.

"At least I didn't have to cut off his arm," He told me laughing.

"Please never bring that back up. I'm still trying to get the image out of my head." I told him.

I was relieved that we beat Dad home, at least I wouldn't have to come up with a lie about where I had been.

" _I hope you are okay. No more scaring me like that._ " I texted Derek.

" _Can't make any promises, but I'll try._ " Derek responded. I was glad Derek was okay. Even if it might just be for now. Between the hunters and the alpha, Derek and Scott were in a lot of danger.


End file.
